The Story Of Gandalf The Epic Or Something
by Gunre The Swedish Spartan
Summary: This is a story about my first Skyrim Account so Enjoy? Rated for violence and mild swearing.
1. Characters I Guess

**Haj and welcome to my first Fanfiction!**

**This story as you can see because you picked it is a story about My Skyrim character **_**Gandalf The Epic! **_

**I am actually doing this at 11:40 PM so forgive me for any spelling errors.**

**This is just a list of major characters in the story (all 6 of them).**

**So without further adieu here are the characters.**

**Most are actually my personal OCs so don't worry if you don't recognize them!**

Gandalf The Epic: Main character. Harbinger of the Companions (Gave leadership of the others to other characters). Dragonborn/Dovahkiin. Werewolf. Nord.

Sparta: Leader of Thieves Guild in Riften. Can use the Thu'um but not well. Werewolf. Khajiit.

Lydia (Not who you think): Leader of Dark Brotherhood. Also can use the Thu'um to an extent. Vampire. Nord.

Vaduume: Archmage of College of Winterhold. Once again can use the Thu'um to an extent. High Elf.

Gunre: Apprentice under Gandalf The Epic in The Companions. Cannot use the Thu'um. Werewolf. Nord.

Shadowmere: The best horse Gandalf The Epic has ever owned. Swaps between Lydia and Gandalf The Epic every month. Sheer Badassery.

**Quick note: MY NEW LAPTOP IS AWESOME! When I was typing Thu'um I misspelled it Thuum and when I was spell checking the option it showed for a replacement was Thu'um... So once again MY NEW LAPTOP IS AWESOME!**

**So that's all for now don't get your hopes up for weekly updates because I won't update weekly.**

**Sorry it's short but I can't think of any thing else to write.**

**HAJDO ALL PEOPLE WHO READ THIS HAJDO!**


	2. First Actual Chapter: Introduction

**Haj, and welcome to The first actual chapter of my story: The Story Of Gandalf The Epic Or Something! Once again I'm typing this late at night, and I'll have to get up at roughly 9 AM tomorrow (Stupid snowstorm...). So the story shall now Commence!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in relation to the Elder Scrolls Series.**

I had lived a fairly normal life until that day. I lived with my family in Cyrodiil. However I always wanted to visit the first Providence settled: Skyrim. Where my ancestors first created Tamriel, the home of the Nords. I had set out on my 26th birthday leaving my younger Sister and Mother behind. After 6 ½ weeks of walking, running, fighting/running for life, and climbing I finally reached the borders. As I was about to cross the border I noticed some Nords traveling towards the same bridge as I.

"Hail Imperial" The Nord in fancy clothing yells to me, "Are you entering Skyrim for the first time?"

Naturally I was insulted by being called Imperial as I am a Nord, and being one I replied: "I AM NOT AN IMPERIAL, I AM A NORD! But yes this will be my first time in Skyrim."

Surprisingly the group actually was pushed back an inch or two, I just assumed that there was a strong wind. Two of the Nords in armor raised their weapons at me for yelling at their leader, but at a wave of his hand they sheathed their weapons.

"My apologies your appearance and height are similar to that of an Imperial. As you are not well protected would you care to join our little group and travel into Skyrim together?" The man in Fancy clothing offered.

This took me aback as I had not encountered such kindness in my travels to the border. So as I was malnourished, tired, unprotected, and without armor, I decided to take them up on the offer. As I was about to accept the offer 20 Imperial soldiers burst out of the bushes on either side of us!

"Surrender and we will not kill you until you are deemed guilty! If you resist we will capture the living ones for public execution." The apparent leader of the Imperial group shouted to the Nords and myself. I immediately crouched down as to avoid conflict. The group of Nords on the other hand...

"Attack!" One of the Nords yelled without their leader's conformation. And so the battle commenced. Nords and Imperials were killed left and right. In hopes to save what was left of his group the Nord in fancy clothing told any who would listen to stand down.

"Smart man." The Imperial captain said to the Nord in fancy clothes. The Imperials then started to capture the Nords, and me along with them! I tried to tell them that I wasn't with them but they just knocked me unconscious. The last thing I heard was 'Wonder who the Imperial is?'

They were going to regret saying that. I would make sure of that.

**Finally finished writing this! It only took about an hour, but it felt longer...**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story that I wrote at 10:40-11:40. I couldn't have done that any better if I tried. Also quick question to anyone who listens to music on youtube how do you get it to repeat indefinitely without having to push replay over and over again, because I listened to Call of The Dragonborn by Machinima, The Dragonborn Comes by Malukah, and Skyrim Dovahkiin Rap - "The Dovanator!" by JT Machinima, all of them are awesome and you should watch them but seriously how do you do it? I know that it is Possible!**

**Also Shoutout to my first Review from the Guest named We Know. Thank you and I hope you get the other name references I will make.**

**Well I would love to continue to pointlessly rant about youtube music but I have to go kill some Ladybugs that think I don't know that they are in my room (I know they are there...). So Hajdo and don't expect me to update this for a while.**


	3. A New Friend

**Haj, and welcome to The second chapter of my story: The Story Of Gandalf The Epic Or Something! I have nothing more to say so... STORY COMMENCE! Disclaimer: If I owned Bethesda, Why would I be writing this story? So the only thing I own is my OCs and a copy of the game (recently Killed Mirak, like a boss, the last thing I hit him with before the cutscene was Fus Ro DAH!) -**

As I regained my consciousness I hear people talking. I don't listen to the conversation. But I do notice two new people, One looked very nervous and was constantly saying things about Hammerfell and horses, he looked like a thief to me. The other one however looked like he could handle himself in a fight, his face was hidden beneath a hood that was pulled down. We continue to be pulled down a path until we reach The town of my original destination... Helgen. I was happy that I had finally arrived at my destination, until I started to realize why we were there. That was when I started to panic. When the cart stopped everyone stood up and the thief (I was sure of that by now) attempted to escape... to less than stellar results. The Man with the hood over his face was asked who he was before me. His response was barely above a whisper... and as such no one heard him.

"Say. Your. Name. AGAIN!" The Imperial Captain Shouted at the Man.

"...Sparta" The man Sparta said. The Captain Seemed Mad at not seeing Sparta's face. But before she could rip the hood from his head, I loudly said:

"We are all going to die today anyways, So if he wants to die anonymous let him be." At that the Captain looked at me and pushed Sparta away. She took out a sword and put it to my neck. After she saw I wasn't intimidated she pulled back and asked my name.

"Gandalf of The Epic Clan, or just Gandalf The Epic for short." I responded with not a trace of fear in my voice. She sneered at me and said:

"To the line with you Imperial. I want to see your head roll." as I was about to say (and quite loudly I might add) that I was a Nord, I heard the Man with the list say:

"Why are they going to the block? Neither were on the list." At this the Captain yelled something about us disrespecting her pride or something. Honestly I didn't care. After I saw a Stormcloak get his head chopped off I was very mad at the Captain, even more so than before. It was at this point that a strange noise was heard... However no one other than Sparta and I paid very much attention to it.

"Next to the block, Gandalf The Epic!" The Imperial Captain yelled for all to hear. The once again the noise was again heard, but this time it sounded closer and more like a roar... At this point I walked up to the block and was roughly pushed down by the Imperial Captain. As I looked up at the Executioner with my dark eyes I see something Flying in the sky. I may not have seen very many birds but I could tell right away that wasn't a bird (Although the spikes were a big giveaway).

"WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!?" I heard from my position on the ground. The large flying behemoth looked directly at my position and shouted:

"FUS RO DAH!" after that the Executioner went flying, presumably dead. I took that time to get up from my position I was dazed for a while, but Sparta ran by and got me moving again. As Sparta and I ran into the tower that had the Stormcloaks in it, we overheard a man (I don't know who) asking if the legends were true.

The polite Man in fancy clothing then responded "Legends don't burn down Villages".

I had no idea what was going on but people were telling Sparta and I to go up the stairs so we did and narrowly missed being burned alive by the thing that was attacking the Village. We then jumped into a nearly destroyed building, and hid behind some cover while the Imperials were getting a small boy out of harms way. I led Sparta to an alley nearby, and once again nearly getting burned to a crisp. After walking through a maze of buildings and watching a Soldier being thrown into the sky by the Behemoth, we followed the Imperial that had the list. After he undid the ties on our wrists, Sparta and I grabbed Swords and prepared for battle. Only then did he pull back his hood... to reveal fur and furry ears... I then put two and two together and deduced that Sparta was a Khajiit.

Well this will be fun...

**- FINALLY FINISHED! That took way longer than necessary.**

** Anyways you know how I went to look for Ladybugs at the end of last chapter? Well I looked for 5 seconds and found 2... they almost got me but after a long fought battle (and 6 tissues) I finally killed and disposed of them. **

**Special thanks to timeywimeyspaceywacey for telling me about the center alignment I was using, so Thanks! **

**Also to all people who don't get the reference of Sparta's name watch a video on Youtube called "The Mean Kitty Song" by "smpfilms" you will get the reference after watching it. It was also the first video I ever watched on Youtube.**

** Wrote this chapter while listening to "The Nord Mead Song" which is pure amazingness! Holy crap... according to Google Drive Amazingness is a real word... never knew that. **

**Also Shoutout to the first person to follow this story, Thank you LMary52. Side note i-Pods are Amazing for reading and responding to PMs, I can even see when someone follows my stories. **

**I have a poll on my Account it is about which is your favorite Elder Scrolls race I will keep it up for the next 2 chapters but then I will announce the winner.**

**Anyways I should probably do my homework as it is... 12:50 AM so HAJDO AND GOOD NIGHT! **


	4. Magic and Maces

Haj, and welcome to the third chapter of this story. You know I didn't know how accurate I was when I wrote the beginning of this story. I am watching StephenPlays' Skyrim Lets Play and I only now see how accurate I was... maybe I should pay attention to the dialog more... Anyways ONTO THE STORY! I am also going to try to diverse the P.O.V.s more so you will be seeing from Sparta's view sometime in here.

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own Bethesda so I don't own Skyrim or any other Elder Scrolls game.

Gandalf The Epic's Point Of View.

"Wait... are you a Khajiit?" I ask in confusion.

"...Yes... why do you have a problem with Khajiits?" Sparta responds angrily.

"Not at all but I have always wondered how you have hairstyles over your fur." I quickly say to diffuse the situation. He ponders the question I had inadvertently given him.

"I have no idea why we have two hairstyles." Sparta says with a shrug.

As we head into the keep with weapons in hand we overhear two Stormcloaks arguing. After I tried to make peace with them, which led to their deaths, we moved on to a corridor, in which Hadvar stopped us for some unknown reason. Luckily as he did so the hallway caved in before us. Hadvar muttered something about dragons, I quickly deduced that the large flying thing outside was the dragon. As we enter yet another room (and kill the occupants) I notice some new weapons. I pick up the Iron Warhammer and put it into the magic bag at my side. We walked for another 6 or so minutes until we come across a battle scene where a mage torturer and his assistant were fighting off 3 Stormcloaks. After the short battle of 5 on 3 I notice an armory and enter it. I pick up an Iron Mace and replace my Iron Sword with it.

Hadvar handed Sparta and I some Lockpicks and told us to try and open as many as we could... Sparta broke 1, I broke 7. As Sparta was laughing at my failure I notice a book. The book was Titled "The Book Of The Dragonborn". I pick it up and quickly get bored, so I pocket it for later reading. While I was doing that Sparta Found a Shield in the Armory. Seeing the Mage use magic got me thinking that maybe I could too. So focusing all my strength into my left hand I created a small ball of fire.

"SPARTA! Look at this!" I shouted to Sparta. He covered his ears and walked towards me.

"What do you want?" He asked while rubbing his ears. But he immediately stopped when he saw the fire in my hand. "Congrats, you have made a ball of fire."

When we enter the next room, there are several Stormcloaks talking. So I crouch down and wait for them to come closer. When they finally do, I strike... to see the Captain from the Imperial Legion conversing with the Stormcloaks. Our eyes meet. I start walking towards her.

Sparta's P.O.V.

I see Gandalf walk towards the horrid woman who almost had us beheaded. I see the guards in the room try to intercept him, but I stopped one with a thrown dagger that I found earlier. Then the battle was on. Two came at me at once, so I used the shield I found earlier and blocked the hits before I impaled one of them and gutted the other. Hadvar had gotten out a bow and was taking out the guards much quicker than I. As I look back at Gandalf The Epic, I see him literally Beating the crap out of everyone in his way with a mace. When he reached the Captain she took out a sword but surprisingly he put down his Mace. They said something but I don't know what.

Gandalf The Epic's P.O.V.

As I slaughter all before me as I move towards her. When I reach her I put down my Mace.

"Why do you sheath your weapon? Do you not want to kill me? If you don't attack I will!" The Captain said as she

prepared an attack.

"I will fight you but with my fights, for now. Do you agree?" As I proposed the challenge she sheathed her sword.

"Agreed"

I lunged forward and rained punches down on her unarmored body parts. With every punch I see the damage was getting to her so I decided to end this. I pushed my left hand forward in an Open Palm Strike form stopping at her chin. She looks confused before I shoot out Flames from my hand. As I turn away, not expecting her to survive that I get a knife in my thigh. While I stagger back, she drinks a Healing potion, so all I had done was for not.

"That's It!" I yell as I charge with my mace in hand. she raises her shield expecting a strike, but instead I throw up the mace, Jump over her, catch the mace, and finally strike the back of her head so hard, the head literally explodes from the impact. As Sparta walks over surveying the damage, he whistles and says:

"Overkill much?" At that I laugh and we continue onwards, killing the spiders that attacked us. Then we reach a large room with seemingly nothing in it. Then Sparta and Hadvar crouch down and instruct me to do the same.

"See the Bear? I'd rather not fight it, but if you want here's a bow to kill it quick." Hadvar advised. After a battle like the one I had just fought, I thought an easy way to kill was a godsend. Sparta and I shared a look before pulling back and releasing arrows at the bear at the same time. Mine hit the right front leg, and Sparta's hit the beast in the throat. It didn't

last much longer after that.

We then ran to the exit of the cave, glad to out of there. As we leave the cave a shadow passes over us and we see the large black Dragon fly over us and towards a large mountain not far from where we were. As we start moving again Hadvar advises we split up for safety, and meet up at Riverwood. After he said split up I said 'Okay' and walked away.

As I walked away for what seemed like hours I finally came across some people... who turned out to be Bandits after killing them and nearly being crushed under rocks. I see a town in the distance. A town I would later come to love. A town called... Falkreath.

Holy crap! it has been a long time since I updated this story, but in my defence I was thinking about two stories (one in Halo the other in Minecraft). Sadly I was more compelled to write a future chapter than this one (but I didn't) than this one. I feel the Beginning could have been better but I am tired and don't really care.

Thanks for the support in the comments (all three of you) and the follows (all 1 of you)!

Anyways the story will get more interesting soon, also expect the next chapter to be in Sparta's P.O.V.

It would help me greatly if you give me reviews as they will motivate me to make more chapters, also the poll is still up and needs to be used it will only be there for one more chapter!

**I hope all of you readers liked this and have a great time reading this and better stories out there. HAJDO! **


	5. Sparta Goes To Riverwood

**Haj, and welcome to the fourth Chapter of The Story Of Gandalf The Epic Or Something! Sorry for the wait, I needed inspiration (Reviews help). And now that there is a new song about Skyrim from "Miracle of sound" on Youtube I have gotten that inspiration. It is called "Legends of the Frost" you should look it up. Anyways READ THE CHAPTER!**

Sparta's POV

After Hadvar said that it may be smart to split up, Gandalf immediately said okay and went off in some random direction. As we watched the Imperial armored Nord run off into the woods, Hadvar said:

"Well... Okay then. So Sparta, shall I show you to Riverwood, along with the Guardian Stones that help improve your combat abilities?"

"Sure, how will these 'Guardian Stones' help me exactly?"

As he was about to begin explaining what they do, Three large pillars came into view. One had a picture of a man holding a shield in one hand and swinging a sword in another. The second had a Mage in robes holding a staff. And the third had what appeared to be a thief holding a knife in one hand and a bag of coins in another, he was also running. As I look closer I see that there is a small inscription on the base of each. The first one with the man holding a sword said:

"If thou art seeking skill with a sword, a shield, or Heavy armor, than the Warriors stone shall be thy guiding light."

The second one with the mage said:

"If thou art seeking wisdom in alchemy, prowess in enchanting, and skill in the way of Magic than the Mage stone shall be thy guiding light."

The third one with the Thief said:

"If thou art seeking skill with Knives, In archery, and in stealth than the Thief stone shall be thy Guiding light."

When I am finished with reading the inscriptions I start thinking: 'I show very little Magical prowess, and I rarely use the shield... so I guess I am going with the Thief stone.' As I walk forward to the stone I hear Hadvar saying:

"You are good with archery, so I guess it would be natural to want to get better with it. The Warrior stone was my choice. To activate the stone's power just place your hand onto the symbol and clear your mind."

As I put my hand on it and clear my mind I feel the wisdom and power flowing into my body. When it was done I felt as though I could shoot an Elk from fifty yards away.

-Line-

After we left the Guardian Stones, I felt like we were being followed. Soon after I saw a small pack of wolves try to ambush us. I quickly pulled out my bow and fired an arrow into a wolf's skull felling the beast. Hadvar had pulled out his sword and slashed the neck of another, killing it. The third and final one jumped onto my back, and tried to bite my neck. Luckily I was able to shake it off and stab it with a knife that I found earlier in the fortress. After the wolf fell, Hadvar helped me up and we continued walking to the settlement of Riverwood.

When we arrived we heard an old lady yelling to what appeared to be her son about seeing a dragon:

"A Dragon! I saw a Dragon!"

As we passed I heard her son trying to calm her down. We walked for about ten feet before we were stopped by, what appeared to be, the town's Blacksmith. From the way he was talking to Hadvar I could tell that they was related to each other. As we were invited into the house by Alvor he asked who I was and Hadvar said that I had helped him escape from Helgen, and saved his life. After Hadvar explained what had happened, and Alvor expressed his gratitude to me (along with some gifts), he offered me to stay the night.

After staying in Riverwood for about a week I decide to go and visit Whiterun. The townspeople seemed sad to see me go, probably because I offered them some protection from the dangers outside, It was because of this that Alvor asked me to send Whiterun Guards to Riverwood if possible. After trekking for several hours, I reach a field that had some people fighting a large bipedal creature. I thought that they might need some help so I launched an arrow at the thing's head. When the arrow struck it's head, the warriors also hit the creature with swords. The combined force of an arrow embedding itself into the creature's skull and four swords slashing at it's chest killed the beast almost instantly. One of the warriors commended me for helping them slay the 'Giant', and said that if I wanted I could join the Companions. As I walk up to the Gate a Guard stops me, and tells me to remove my hood...

'Oh boy' I think to myself, 'This is gonna be fun.'

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Sorry for it being late, and short, but I haven't been doing well in one subject (meaning D's and F's for a quarter) so I had to start studying. Please Review it would really help me... as long as it isn't a flame... It makes my day when I come back from school and see that I have reviews. Also I'm thinking of making a new story in Halo, so should I start the new story soon, or wait until I finish this VERY long story? Also the poll has been taken down and the results will be up next chapter, so to all who voted Thank you. So until next time, HAJDO!**


End file.
